Talk:Stick Bug Challenge/@comment-37870434-20181220080311
Stick Bug's Origin's : Stick bug is actually a bee, It was cursed by the Scythe holder and the Bubble Wand user ( Original user ) Because of it's very aggressive behaviour, such as : Rude, selfish, likes to steal honey from the Bears, and disobeying the Commander's Bee orders, and even killed the Original Bear that was first in the Land of Pollen. It was actually banished into the dark abyss beneath the 30 Egg zone and stuck inside with the Shadow Bear itself ( The bear that kills you when you fall down ) It trys to think of a good way to get out of the dark abyss and Shadow Bear gives him a offer that it will never forget, Shadow Bear gave him this : You look really upset and confused, If you're trying to get out of here then i have a offer for you, Stick bug replied : What is it? Please i'll do anything! I just wanna get out! Shadow bear said : I will grant you the power to get out of here and warp back out there, but you have to give me something in return.. Stick bug asked : W-What is it that you want?, Shadow bear replied : I want your soul and pollen that's with you, and you will turn into a stick bug because you are gonna have no soul or pollen whatsoever, Stick Bug being stubborn as he is accepted the offer and then saw a very bright light during the hand shake of the deal, He woke up and he was in the Mountain Top field with players from around the world playing Bee Swarm Simulator, Stick Bug tried to attack them with all he could but the players were too strong for him and he ran into the 30 Egg zone, He met Onett standing there with the Porcleain Dipper and the Port-O-Hive with him and asked : Tsk Tsk tsks tsk tskk? ( Who are you ? ) and Onett as a creator with every translator he can use he said : ( I created this land ) Stick Bug was shocked, Onett however asked him this, ( How about we make a deal? You will be put back in that field but with friends, and more armor and health and can withstand any damage by the bee keepers and could only be summoned when i tell you too ) Stick Bug was not happy with that because of the deal he made with Shadow Bear was just a minor wish, it thought more deeper this time, until Onett said ( You are gonna be very known around the Land of Pollen because you will be summoned in each server at Bee Swarm Simulator and alot of ROBLOX players play it, it's gonna be called "Stick bug Challenge." ) Stick Bug was surprised that he could finally have recognition for once, He then replied : "Tsk tsk tsk!" ( It's a deal! ) Once Onett shook his hands he then was in a field of of mixed white pollens, blue pollens, and red pollens. Then he saw alot of players farming in it and beside it ( Dandelion field, and Mushroom field ) Once the players heard a very upbeat theme playing they saw the chat that said "⚠️Onett has started the Stick Bug challenge⚠️" The players rushed the stick bug with their pack of bees, Stick Bug wasn't ready for this but he remembered Onett said secretly to him : ( You have the power to summon mini stick bugs or "Stick Nymphs" and make a spinning attack, and your very own stick spinner ) With that knowledge being kept at Stick Bug, he then proceeded to try to do those moves he got scripted into his commands to defend himself from the bee keepers, He got a text above that showed his current level and health, Once the bee keepers easily destroyed the Stick Bug, the Stick Bug felt really upset but then saw the text above that showed "Level 2, and health 4,250" With that he was really excited and laughed at the players and hopped to every different fields in the Land of Pollens, The stick bug felt really happy where his position is as a Antagonist at the game of Bee Swarm Simulator and more known to the bee keepers. ~Farin2K ( My roblox username )